chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder
Chowder is the main character in the television series, Chowder. He is a training-student in cooking with Mung Daal's catering company. He is voiced by Nicky Jones. Character Chowder loves to cook, loves to eat. Although he messes up a lot, like in The Burple Nurple Stand he accidently put poison into the Nurples instead of Snoreleander. If there is one thing he loves more than cooking, it's eating. Chowder has a virtually infinite appetite and is able to eat many times his own body weight. He will get hungry if he stops eating for even the smallest period of time, even claiming he would starve if he didn't eat the contents of an entire fridge as a snack in the middle of the night instead of just a whole ham This coincides with a degree of impatience as when he wanted to try a meviled egg he went to great lengths to have one despite Truffles threats and Mung's promise to make him some in the morning. Chowder may possibly have dyslexia due to his illegible penmanship and misreading of labels and cookbooks,and sometimes he goes crazy and fucks everything he sees,especially panini Relatives Not many details are given about Chowder's family. Even though he isn't related to Mung Daal and Truffles, he is treated like and even thought of as their son. Chowder has a younger sister named Clamder however she is a fan character. Trivia Most of the time, we see Chowder with a shirt, hat and shoes, but no pants. Chowder was originally thought to not to wear pants and that his shirt covered him from the waist down. But in season two's start, he was shown to have actually worn pants that are almost always pink but in Weekend at Shnitzel's, his pants were purple with pink ankles. This design matched exactly his shirt's design Chowder will eat almost anything except Meveled Eggs and Sing Beans, which he compares to sweat socks. Even though he doesn't like Panini as a girlfriend, he seems to care for her to some extent and tries to make her happy if she is upset (The Bruised Bluenana, Panini for President). Chowder keeps blutter (and who knows what else) in his hat, as seen in The Apprentice Games. Chowder is one of four characters who have said "Oh My God" in the series or something similar. You can hear it in Chowder Loses His Hat ''when he's being attacked by Gig It is also revealed in ''Gazpacho Stands Up that his handwriting is very sloppy; however, in The Big Hat Biddies, The B.L. T's, and in Paint the Town, he is able to write clearly. In Gazpacho Stands Up, he is seen writing with his right hand, but in other episodes, he writes with his left hand In Won Ton Bombs, he took off all of his clothes, while in The Vacation, The Bruised Bluenana, The Apprentice Games and The Grape Worm he took off only his shirt. All of Mung's apprentices (so far only Gumbo and Powder have been seen besides Chowder) look similar to him, but his outfit might be a uniform of some kind. On some occasions, he is seen having short blue hair and blue eyes, while on other occasions he is seen to have dark red hair and green hair. These were seen in only one episode. His eyes were originally teal. (Seen in The Cinnamini Monster) Chowder doesn't know what he is, as seen in Won Ton Bombs, when he says'' "What am I? A rabbit? A baby hippo? Come on people! Purple fur, bunny-like ears, a striped tail, somebody label me before it is to late! This is so uncomfortable!".'' In his original look, Chowder had bigger ears (Some where between his current ear size and Panini's ear size), in The Puckerberry Overlords they decided to make his ears shorter, thinner, and floppier, and more apart. Then when The Bruised Bluenana ''came out, they gave him round ears In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy special, Billy and Mandy: Underfist, Chowder makes a cameo appearance in a giant Jack-O-Lantern parade float. In a flashback, we see Chowder with Mung as a 4 or 5 year old, and since Chowder is 9 or 10, we can assume that he has been Mung's apprentice and has been living at the catering company for about 4 or 5 years It seems (according to [[Brain Grub |''Brain Grub and]] The Heist) that Chowder sometimes acts like a dog. In the episode Sheboodles he was dressed up as Bobby Brown. FusionFall In Cartoon Network's biggest game ever, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Chowder gets blown away with Schnitzel and the Schmingerbread House and has lost his presents to 12 people around the Cartoon Network Universe during Christmas time but now he has missions for Valentines Day involving Flarts.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fusionfall/images/9/95/Chowder.png He's in Peach Creek Commons currently with a stand. Real world information * Chowder Category:Main Character Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main Character Category:Cat/Rabbit/Bear Category:Food